Legacy of Indiana Jones
by theinspired
Summary: Post Crystal Skull. After discovering that his new enemy is in possession of the Holy Grail, Indiana must find the legendary sword Excalibur and destroy it before the Grail can cause any more problems. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

_disclaimer: I don't own anything except OC characters and the plot_

_I just saw all four Indy movies in one day! It inspired me to write this. Sorry if its not historically correct. I just needed something to start it off with.  
_

**Chapter one**

**Bahamas, 1959**

"I'm getting too old for this." Indiana Jones complained.

"Aw, come on, Dad. Can't ya get a little excited? We're so close!" his son reprimanded.

For almost three months, the two had been searching for the crash site of Cortez's treasure ship. The ship had come to the new world loaded with treasure to finance his expedition and the new colonies. But it never made it on shore. The ship had crashed close to Cuba. The survivors were rescued by the natives. Every explorer after Cortez had tried to find the ship but had come up empty handed.

Now after more than three-hundred years, it was about to be discovered.

"I don't know, son. I'm not liking the look of this hill."

Before them, the land sloped upward steeply. It was just barely level enough to walk.

"It's easy just put your backbone into it." Mutt encouraged as they started up the hill.

"That's the problem. I don't have a backbone anymore."

"How do you stand up, then?"

"Ha ha, very funny. You know what I mean."

They climbed in silence. Mutt reached the top first. "Whoa." he said while looking down.

"What is it?" Indy asked; his curiosity overtaking his senses.

"Hurry up. It's best you see this for yourself." he answered.

Indiana had made it to the top by then. "You're right. It's amazing."

They looked around the massive cave. Gold and jewels were scattered everywhere. They were piled in huge heaps and spread across the ground. There were pieces of wood mixed in with the treasure. A few yards out, there was at least half of Cortez's ship. The rest must have broken of in the crash.

"All the treasure...wow." Indy said in amazement.

There was a rustling noise. "Dad, did you--"

"Shh." Indy slowly turned around. There was a party climbing up the hill behind them.

In panic, Indiana picked up a rock the size of a baseball and chucked it down at them. The rock hit a goon in the head and he fell down the hill.

"Come on, son! We've got to stop them!" he said as he continued to throw rocks down the hill. Mutt nodded and joined in.

One by one they fell off and one by one they were replaced.

"Uh...Dad?"

"Yea?"

"I don't think we're gonna last."

"Why not?"

"Because they keep coming and we're running out of rocks!"

Indy looked around. All the rocks that were left were small pebbles. Then he saw a huge boulder about as tall as he was.

"What about that one?" he yelled.

"I don't know, Dad." Mutt said hesitantly.

Indy ran toward the boulder and started pushing. "Come on!"

Mutt shook his head and sighed. "You're crazy." he said as he started pushing the huge rock.

They rolled it to the edge and let go.

The rock rampaged down the steep hill; knocking off and squishing every single one. Only the five that were at the bottom of the hill had survived. Along with their leader: Max Anderson.

She was wearing her usual purple mask which covered the top half of her face. There were silts located at each eye. The mask tied off in the back. She looked very young to be in this business about fourteen.

She pointed toward the Jones boys and her goons aimed their guns accordingly. "It seems, Dr. Jones, that you've lead me to yet another great treasure." she spoke with an English accent, "It's such a pity you won't be around long enough to admire it."

She stared up the hill along with two of the survivors. The rest kept a firm hold on the Joneses.

Max reached the top in a matter of three minutes. She was obviously more in shape than the archaeologists.

"So...how shall we do this?" she said as she circled the two. "Would you like to die a slow, painful death...or a short, quick one? Your choice. I do not care how you die, just how you live."

"How about neither?" Indiana said bravely.

"Oh...so now you want to bargain? I'm afraid that it's too late, Dr. Jones." she snapped her fingers and the guns were pointed at them.

"D-dad," Mutt stuttered, "just do what she says."

"Are you crazy, Mutt? If we do what she says, we'll wind up dead! I can't believe this." Indy said in disappointment.

"Well, it looks like daddy's little boy is scared. Trust me you haven't seen scared yet." she said, "Bring it up here, boys!" Max yelled down the hill.

They waited in silence as the men brought up a small chest. They set in down in front of her and she opened the lid.

Indy peered inside it. There was nothing. He chuckled. "That's supposed to be scary? You can do better than that!"

"Oh, really, Dr. Jones, I can do better than this?" she said as she pulled out an old wooden cup: the Holy Grail.

Indiana started hyperventilating. "Where did you get that?" he asked.

"In the same place you left it all those years ago." She walked closer to him waving the sacred cup in his face as she spoke, "I have to say: that was a very poor choice on your part. I would've taken the Grail with me."

"You don't understand. The cup can't go past the seal. How did you get it out of there?" Indy grumbled furiously.

"It was easy, Dr. Jones. You had already set the trap off. All we had to do was get the Grail and get out of there."

"Hold on." Mutt raised his hand to stop the conversation, "Are you talking about _the _Grail? The one that gives everlasting life to those that drink from it?"

"No, genius. We're talking about the one that gives you a pony every time you drink from it." Indiana Jones said sarcastically.

"Sorry, Dad. Just trying to clarify."

"Yeah, well, you've got your clarification. Let's move on."

"Oh, so you can just blow me off--"

"Enough! You'll have time to chit-chat in the afterlife. Let's focus on the present, shall we?" Max interrupted.

"What do you need the Grail for?" Indy asked.

"I use it to bargain with the world powers and...to push people such as yourself, Dr. Jones, to the edge. I'd just thought that I'd give you a little scare." She placed the cup carefully back in the chest and closed the lid. "Now, on to business. You still haven't answered my question."

"Yes, I have and it isn't changing." the archaeologist answered boldly.

"Fine. I'll choose myself. As much as I'd like to see you suffer...I can't waste my time. Any last words. Dr. Jones?"

"Aren't you a little young to be dealing with this sort of thing?" Indy said.

Max replied with another question, "Aren't you a little old for this business?"

"Touché." Mutt grumbled.

Indy slowly moved to pick up a pebble. He threw it at Max. She side-stepped and it flew right past her.

She laughed. "Do you think you can stop me with a pebble? You are not as smart as you seem."

"Ow!" a voice said. It echoed through the cave.

Max looked down the hill. There was a company of Cuban military at the bottom.

"What?" she said.

"You know, Max, there is a such thing as reinforcements." Indy smiled in his perfect timing.

Rocks were moved above them creating a hole in the high cave ceiling. A rope ladder dropped out of nowhere.

Max smiled. "It seems I have out smarted you again, Dr. Jones. Farewell!"

She climbed up the ladder with the chest and was out of sight just before the military had reached the top of the hill.

The ladder fell and the hole closed up, leaving her goons to fend for themselves.

"I can't believe this! She got away again!" Indy cried out in frustration.

"Dad, we got the treasure. Everything is fine."

"Yeah but she'll cause problems for us in the future. I can guarantee you that."

"So...right now, let's just enjoy our find. You might not be around to make another discovery like this."

"That's true. Son, I'm getting too old for this." He took his hat off and placed it on his son's head. "I think you'll use it more than I will in the future."

"Thanks, Dad."

"Now, you have to get back to school."

"Dad don't forget your students."

"Yeah, I can't forget them." Indy said, "Sergeant, we need to be on the next flight home."

"It has already been arranged." the Sergeant replied.

**Hey, Sorry for the cut off but otherwise this would have been way longer than it already is. Review! I'll post the next chapter soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey, guys. Sorry for the wait. I was busy updating my other stories and I had some writers block. ENJOY! Oh, I almost forgot. I don't own Indiana Jones but I do own OC characters.  
_

**Chapter 2**

"I was on a plane like this once." Indy remarked while looking around the cramped space.

"Really?" Mutt asked.

"Yeah..." he sighed. "but it was filled with a livestock of chickens and...we crash landed in India."

"What?!" Mutt stared at his father in amazement. They sat down at the bare table next to a window in a side of the plane. "Seriously, Dad?" He fell silent.

"Yep."

"I would like to know why you were there in the first place." Mutt said, after regaining his voice.

Indy smiled and shook his head. "That's a long story, son."

"We have plenty of time."

Indiana took a deep breath. "It all started in this club in Shang Hi..."

Indy didn't stop talking until they were climbing into the car.

"That's some adventure." Mutt said.

"There's more where that came from." Indy replied.

"Really? What else could you have done?"

"Well, I found the Ark of the Covenant and the Holy Grail."

"What? Seriously?" The car pulled up at the Jones house.

"Uh Huh. But that's for a different time."

"Dad, come on. I want to know how that _little devil_ found the Grail." he spoke through his teeth on "little devil".

His father laughed. "She found the canyon."

"What does _that_ mean?"

"I'll tell you later." They got out of the car and headed toward the front door. "Your mother will be happy to see us."

"I suppose." he mumbled.

The door jerked open. Marion ran out and hugged Indy, capturing him in a flurry of kisses.

He laughed. "I missed you too, Marion."

"I know." she answered. "Did you find it?" She looked expectantly into his eyes. He smiled. That was all she needed. "I knew it! I knew you'd find it!" She pulled them both into a hug. "I'm so proud of you!" She released them. "Let's go inside. You must be exhausted."

They made their way into the house. When they entered the living room, they were surprised to find some one sitting on the couch.

"Caty! What are you doing here?" Mutt asked in surprise.

She smiled and shook her head. Her golden red hair shimmering. "I came to see you, silly." She got up and embraced him. "I missed you." she whispered.

"So did I." he whispered back. She pulled away, her green eyes filled with excitement. "You found it, didn't you?" He nodded. "Wow. How big was it? What did it look like? Tell me everything!"

He chuckled. "Calm down, Caty. I--we" he glanced back at his father, "will explain everything."

"Tomorrow." Marion said. "They need their rest."

Caty stayed the night at the Jones residence in a room _far_ away from Mutt's. Marion was overprotective.

The next morning, they all sat down somewhere in the living room. Either on the couch or in one of the chairs. After everyone was settled, Indy began.

"It took us a long time to find exactly where the ship had crashed...but eventually all the math pointed to a small abandoned lagoon close to Cuba." He explained everything with Mutt jumping in occasionally. But they both left out one detail: Max had the Grail. They seemed to have a silent agreement to save that until the end.

"Wow. That's amazing." Caty said from her position on the couch next to Mutt. "I like the boulder part." She punched Mutt playfully on the shoulder.

"Ow." he complained while rubbing where she'd punched him, "Could you punch _any_ harder?"

She raised her eyebrows at him. "I think so." she punched him again. "Get it?"

"Ow." She pulled her fist back. He finished hurriedly. "Okay, okay. I got it."

"Good." she said, a smile crossing her face. "You know, I think you are..." she paused in thought.

"The most attractive, handsome--" he was cut off.

"a big chicken." she teased.

"What?"

She laughed.

"Okay, okay, you two." Marion interrupted. "Indy, is there anything else?" She could always tell when he was hiding something.

"Uh...yeah." He shifted in his chair uncomfortably.

Marion looked worried. "Honey, what is it?"

He mumbled something.

"Dad, it's not _that _bad." after seeing his father's expression doubted it. "Is it?"

Both females looked worried now. "Mutt, could you tell us and stop the drama?" Caty said, obviously annoyed.

He sighed. "Max has the Grail."

Marion gasped but Caty looked confused. "Who's Max?" she asked.

"Max Anderson is an evil little--" Mutt started.

"Your opinion doesn't help."

"Fine. She wants the treasure for herself. She's bad news."

"She has the Grail? _The _Grail?"

"Yep."

"We've got to stop her," Marion said, "before she can do anything else!"

"We don't know where she is, Marion." Indy answered. "Even if we did, how _do _we stop her? If we take it away, she'll just take it back and the Grail is indestructible."

"Dad," Mutt said, "didn't you say that Excalibur can destroy it?"

"Yes but it's legend and would be hard to...find." he looked off into space. Suddenly excited, he went to the bookshelf and pulled out one of the journals.

"Indy, what is it?" Marion asked. She knew he had a whole bunch of tricks up his sleeve.

"It's my old journal." He blew off the dust. "I was obsessed with Camelot Mythology a while back." He set it on the coffee table. He opened it and started flipping through the pages.

"When you say 'a while back'..." Mutt stuttered. "how long do you mean?"

Indy looked up at his son. "When I was in college." he smiled and went back to his journal. "Why do you ask?"

Mutt looked uncomfortable. "Um...just wondering."

"You don't have to be nervous." Caty said, her voice projecting from somewhere next to Indy. Mutt hadn't noticed that she'd moved.

"I'm not." he defended.

"Whatever." Normally she would have started arguing with Mutt but she was fascinated by the journal. Caty Wilson was just like the Jones family, she loved archeology. Maybe that was why Mutt liked her so much. "Is that..." she pointed to a drawing of a sword.

"Excalibur?" Indy finished. She nodded. "Yes." he continued. "I copied that out of a book I found in the library. I thought it was interesting...how beautiful and deadly something can be."

The hilt was inlaid with jewels, almost completely covering it. There was a small empty space toward the blade that was covered in curlicue handwriting.

Everyone had crowded around the table by now, studying the drawing. Marion pointed to the handwriting. "What does that say?" she asked.

"It's pretty hard to read." Caty remarked. She squinted and bent low over the journal. "I think it says 'Sword in the Stone'...like where King Arthur found it." Caty sat back against the couch. "Amazing." she whispered.

Indy leaned toward Mutt. "She's a great catch." he winked.

Mutt turned red. "Dad." he didn't get to finish.

"That's what I thought too." Indy said.

"What library did you find this in?" Marion asked, curious.

"The University library."

"Which University?"

He fell silent.

"You drew this picture recently, didn't you, Jones?"

"Not _that _recently."

"_How _recently?" she raised her eyebrows.

"A couple of months."

"God, Jones! You promised! You promised not to go overboard!"

"It's just one picture, Marion! One picture! How is that overboard!"

"A picture leads to a clue. A clue leads to a tomb. A tomb leads to another clue! It goes on and on!"

"Oh. So you think--"

They kept arguing until you couldn't tell what they were saying. Mutt shook his head. Caty laughed. She always found their arguments funny.

Mutt took the journal off the table and went into the kitchen. Caty followed.

She closed the door behind them, muffling the shouts coming from the living room. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"How are we supposed to figure this out with that racket? Come, sit down" Mutt answered.

Caty moved around to the other side of the table, opposite Mutt. She noticed today's newspaper sitting on the table. She sat down and picked it up.

She read the headline and gasped.

"What is it?" Mutt asked.

"'Max Anderson arrested for attempted theft .' Isn't that the 'little devil'?" She set the newspaper down on the table so Mutt could read it.

"Yeah. But why would she steal from a museum? She has the Holy Grail."

Caty read part of the article aloud. "'Max Anderson, notorious for thwarting many archaeologists, was caught red handed trying to steal an ancient artifact from the Museum of Natural History in New York City. The object was said to be the key to finding Camelot, the fabled land of King Arthur, but is still in suspicion. When questioned all she said was, _You'll never find it, Dr. Jones!._

'Dr. Jones happens to be a famous archaeologist as well as a college archeology professor and has found many famous artifacts including the Holy Grail and the Ark of the Covenant both of which are mentioned in the Bible. He is also the sworn enemy of Max.

'After discovering that she is not a legal citizen of the U.S. and her criminal record, the judge has ruled her guilty of all her past crimes and is sentenced to death in a week's time. Again, when she heard of this all she said was, _You'll never find it!_ We still have no clue what 'it' is.'" Caty glanced down the page. "It just goes on about who she stopped and what she'd stolen."

"That's interesting. Finally, the end of her."

"Mutt, even if she _is _evil, she's still a person. How can you talk about her that way?"

"You have no idea."

**OMG! Sorry! I didn't mean for it to sound cruel but it's the only way. Next chapter will be up soon! I hope. Review!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey, guys and girls! I am hooked on this story! here's the next chapter. I don't own anything except the plot and OC characters. ENJOY!!_

**Chapter three**

"I have no idea?" Caty replied. "Interesting."

They leaned across the table toward each other. "No. You have _no _idea." he said in between kisses.

The shouting died down. They jumped apart as Indy and Marion entered.

"Sorry about that." Indy said. "Your mother never believes me."

"I do to believe you, honey. It's just sometimes...you tire me out." Marion said.

"I know." he kissed Marion then looked over at his son. "What's that?" indicating the newspaper.

"Today's paper. Here, read this." Mutt handed him the paper.

Indy slipped his glasses on and sat at the table. "Hmm. Interesting." he muttered and continued reading. "Sentenced to death!" he looked up, unhidden anger on his face. "She's a kid! Isn't there some program?"

"Dad," Mutt said. "why are you this worried? She's evil!"

"She may be evil but she's a teenager! God! What's happened to the world?"

"Wait a second." Caty interrupted. "A teenager? How old?"

"No clue." Indy said. "She looks about fifteen, sixteen. Here." He turned the paper around so she could see a black and white photo of Max. She still had her mask on but she was wearing a jumpsuit of some kind.

"You're right, she looks at little...young but there has to be some reason why they would do this." Caty reasoned.

Indy sighed. "I hope so."

In the months that followed, they began to forget about Max and Excalibur. Mutt and Caty, who had been going out for a while now, were inseparable. When Mutt asked Caty to marry him, no one was surprised (except Caty, of course).

_A/n Mutt is 21 in 1959 and Caty is about the same age._

After the wedding, they moved into a house close by. Marion would visit all the time, much to their annoyance. Indy often came as the result of being dragged by his collar, almost literally. After finding out the Caty was pregnant, the visits became more frequent. As much as Mutt complained, Marion didn't stop.

After Henry Jones IV was born, everything calmed down. Marion's visits were limited by Indy. She only came over to babysit at least once a month.

When her son was two, Caty discovered that she was pregnant again. By then, they had moved farther away from Indiana and Marion. Tensions between son and father caused them not to know about their newest grandchild.

Caty disappeared when their daughter was twelve. Mutt went crazy trying to find her. He called the police and, after a thorough investigation, only found a note signed anonymously.

He was never the same after that. Two years went by. Mutt barely talked and was constantly thinking of Caty. He kept wishing that nothing else would sprout up and cause trouble, until Indiana showed up at his door...

The doorbell rang. Mutt was sitting in his study trying to grade papers. "Sam! Could you get that?" he yelled through the house.

"Yeah, Dad!" his son yelled back. When he was five, their dog, Sam, had died and that's what he'd gone by ever since.

Sam opened the door and was taken aback my what he saw. He looked more like his mother with his golden red hair and green eyes but his personality matched his father's. "Grandpa?" he whispered. He hadn't seen him in forever.

Indy smiled down at his grandson, "Is your dad here? I need to speak with him." Seeing the uncertainty on his face added. "It's urgent."

Sam let him in. "Is it about Mom?" he asked, hopeful.

"I'm not going to tell you anything yet." Indy knew about Caty's disappearance. Mutt had pushed him away when he'd came by. "How old are you now?"

Sam answered quickly, "Sixteen."

"That's what I thought. Did you get your license yet?"

Sam shook his head, "Not until next week but I do have a learner's permit."

"That will be fun. I bet--" he was interrupted.

"Dad. What are you doing here?" Mutt asked angrily. He'd heard Indy's voice from his study and was now standing on the stairs staring at his father.

"I need to talk to you." he answered. He knew well that his temper was as short as Marion's.

"If it's about Caty, Dad. You're a little late." he came down the stairs.

"I tried to come, Mutt, but you refused to see me."

"There was a reason for that." He spoke without taking his eyes off Indy. "Sam, go to your room. This doesn't concern you."

They fell silent as the boy ran upstairs. Mutt didn't speak until he heard a door slam. "What do you want? What could you possibly want after what happened?"

"I'm sorry. It was...complicated." Indy answered.

"It was so complicated that you couldn't tell your own son? You just disappeared. We thought you were dead! And Mom was such a big help! I'm still not sure you even told her!" he crossed his arms.

"I did tell her...I just didn't tell her where I was going. I thought she would tell you that I was...away."

"So you left her. Like you left her all those times before?" he raised his eyebrows.

Indy knew he was pushing it. He didn't want him to explode like he'd seen him do so many times. "I came back. I was going to come back. It was...a hunt."

"A hunt? That's what you're calling it now? What did you find? What do you have to show for it?"

Indy hesitated. "Uh...I..."

"Exactly. What were you looking for anyway?"

"A clue."

"A clue to what? Excalibur? Dad, you know as well as I do that Max is dead. There's nothing to worry about."

"She's not dead." Indy's voice was full of dread and fear.

Mutt's face changed from anger to shock. Sure his father lied...but about something this serious? "W--what?"

"She's not dead. I saw her with my own eyes. She tried to stop me from getting that clue. It's too bad she still has the Grail."

"What? How is she not dead?"

He looked around, unsure. "Is there someplace we can't be overheard? Don't want to scare the kids." he smiled.

Mutt lead him toward his study. He opened the door. Papers were everywhere. "Sorry, about the mess." Mutt said.

"It's okay. I remember how it was. The piles of papers, the students, it's busy all the time."

Mutt sat down at his desk. Indy took one to of uncluttered chairs facing it.

"So...how is she alive?" Mutt asked.

"She said that she sent a decoy to steal that artifact and that decoy was killed. Which is the benefit of wearing a mask. Get this: she doesn't look like she has aged. I think she doing more with the Grail than she told us."

Mutt's eyes went wide. "You think she's drinking from it? That's preposterous. Why would a fifteen year old girl want to live forever?" he passed a hand over his face.

"Maybe she's been doing it for longer than we think."

"You're saying that she's...no. This is crazy! She'd still would have..." he jumped out of his desk.

"Started when she was fifteen. Look, I know it sounds weird but it's probably true. I found the Grail a while back."

"When you where in college?" Mutt asked, a smile creeping onto his face.

"Very funny. But no. I was a professor. That was before I knew about you."

"Yeah?" he raised his eyebrows. "When _did_ she tell you? I never knew exactly."

He laughed. "You're not going to believe this. Okay. When you went to get that _snake._"

"What?" he laughed. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. Could you have gotten something else?"

"There was nothing else." he pointed at him to gain emphasis. "And that's the truth."

"I know, I know." Indy frowned.

"What's wrong, Dad?"

"I just that...it's like..."

"Nothing has changed." Mutt finished for him. "I know. I'm sorry, Dad. I wishing I could take back what I did."

"I understand. I'm sorry for not telling you. I should have."

"And I should have told you something too, Dad. I have a--"

He was interrupted by a call through the house. "Hey! I'm home! Were is everybody?"

"Do you think they're upstairs?" a deeper voice asked.

"Maybe." the first voice replied. "Sam's light was on."

"Who's that?" Indy asked.

Mutt didn't speak. He was listening to their conversation.

He could hear the tromping of someone coming up the stairs. A knock sounded. "Sam," it was the first voice. "Open up. Nick's here."

Mutt cursed under his breath.

"Mutt, what's going on?" Indy asked urgently.

A door squeaked open. "Hey, Nick." Sam said. "What do you want, CJ?"

"Where's Dad?" the first voice, CJ, asked.

"Dad?" Indy asked. "Mutt, who's that?"

"I don't know. He just disappeared." Sam said.

"Hold on." it was CJ. They heard footsteps coming toward the office door. There was a knock. "Dad, are you talking to yourself again?"

"What's going on?" Indy demanded.

"Dad? Who's with you?" CJ said.

Mutt's face was pained. "CJ, come on in." he said.

The door creaked open. Standing behind it was a teenage girl who looked exactly like Mutt, except for the brown eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey, here's the next chapter. I've been busy. I don't own anything except the plot and OC characters._

**Chapter four**

CJ walked into the study. She glanced, uneasily, toward Indiana. "What's going on?" She sat in the chair next to Indy's.

Mutt sighed heavily. How was he going to tell them? "CJ, this is your..." he broke off. This was harder than he'd thought.

"Mutt, could you just come out with it?" Indy was getting annoyed.

"Mutt?" CJ said. "How does _he_ know your name? It's not even your_ real _name!"

"Just everybody chill, okay?" Mutt slammed his fist on the desk. He passed a hand over his face. "CJ, this is Indiana...Jones."

"Indiana Jones?" CJ eyed him curiously. "Do you mean, _Dr. _Indiana Jones?"

"Uh...yes."

"Cool!" she turned to Indy. "Is it true, you found the Ark of the Covenant _and _the Holy Grail?''

Indy looked confused. "Yeah."

"Was it hard to find?"

"Which one?"

"Both."

"Yes, I think they were hard to find."

Mutt was just as confused as Indy. "CJ, what are you doing?"

She turned to Mutt. "I'm asking him questions."

"Why?"

"Because I want to know _how _he did it!"

"CJ, you don't understand." he shook his head.

"I understand perfectly! Why didn't you just come right out and say it? This is _the_ Dr. Jones! He's awesome!" she went back to asking questions.

"Wait a second." Indy said. "I didn't think I was _that _famous."

"Well, you are to me."

"_Before_," Mutt said. "you start up again, I have something to tell both of you."

"What is it, Dad?" CJ asked.

Indy ignored the proper noun in her question. "Just tell us, Mutt. I'm getting tired of your drama."

"Okay," Mutt answered. "CJ, aren't you surprised that he has the same last name as you?"

"How is this relevant?" Indy said.

"It is, trust me. Just answer the question."

"Uh...not really." she said. "Jones is a common name."

"Well, it's not just a coincidence." Mutt waved a hand in Indy's direction. "This is your...grandfather."

"My _what?_" she said at the same time Indy said. "She's _yours?_" They kept yelling at him until Sam and Nick walked in.

Nick had dark hair and blue eyes. He was slightly tanned and looked very confused. "Um...why is every one yelling?" He looked over a Indiana. "Who's the old guy?"

Indy pointed a thumb toward Nick. "Don't tell me he's related to you too, Mutt."

Mutt smiled. "No he's not, Dad. Nick's just a friend."

"Good." he said it with malice. Indy got up from his chair and made the two bounds it took to reach Nick. Right before he could grab him, CJ stepped in between them.

"I don't think that's necessary." she said. "He doesn't know who you are, Grandpa." The word felt strange when it rolled off her tongue. She hadn't had a reason to say it throughout her whole life.

"Grandpa?" Nick raised his eyebrows. "What's going on here?"

CJ, after making sure that her grandfather wasn't going to hurt Nick, turned to face him. "He's my grandfather, Nick."

"Really?" he looked past CJ at Indy. "He does sort of look like you." he nodded at him. "What's your name, gramps?"

Indy's eyes narrowed in anger. He pointed a finger at Nick to gain emphasis. "First, if you want to be on my good side, don't call me anything that insults my age. Second, my name is Indiana Jones or Dr. Jones and if you want my autograph, I'd be glad to give it to you."

"Why would I want your _autograph_? I just wanted to know your name."

Sam looked uncomfortable at this comment. He faked a smile. "He's not as into archeology as she is." he jabbed a thumb in his sister's direction.

"Okay." Mutt said, his voice getting rid of all the awkwardness in the room. "Let's go into a bigger room. This one can't hold _all _of us." he shot a look at his father as he walked out the door.

They went to the spacious living room.

"Dad," CJ said. "why didn't you tell me that I was related to him?" she pointed at Indy.

"I was...complicated." Mutt said. "He...left and we didn't speak for a while."

"Oh."

"So_ that's _what happened! I thought it was more...complex." Sam said.

"We thought it was too." Indiana admitted.

"This is so cool!" Nick said. "I've always wanted a long lost relative."

CJ laughed. "Very funny, Nick."

"I'm serious!"

"Wow, you being serious, that's hard to come by."

He fell silent and looked at his watch. "I have to go." he stood up and went to the door. "Bye, everyone."

"Bye." they all said in reply.

Nick left, shutting the door behind him.

That night, Indy stayed in the house with the rest of his family. He was surprised that Mutt hadn't brought up Marion. He was probably saving that until the next day.

Indiana was about to turn in, when a knock sounded on his door. "Come in." he already knew who it was.

Mutt stepped into the room and shut the door quietly behind him. "Dad, I was wondering..."

"What is it?"

"Where's Mom? I know she would have come with you if it was to see me but..."

"She's not here." he finished for him. Indy fished something out of his coat pocket and handed it to Mutt.

He took it cautiously. It was a white piece of paper folded in half. "What is this?"

"Just open it."

Mutt unfolded the paper and found that it was covered in beautiful, luxurious script. The same script that was on his letter. The letter that was left behind when Caty had disappeared. "Dad, don't tell me..."

"Marion was kidnapped six months ago. I didn't want to worry you but I think I know who's behind it." he pointed to the bottom of the letter. It was signed_ Max._

"What? She did this?"

"That's what I'm thinking."

"But...how? How could she just..."

"I don't know, Mutt. I contacted the police but they said that it was impossible...she was dead."

"But she's not."

"I know." he pulled something else out of his coat pocket. "I just got this yesterday. It's from Marion." he handed it to his son.

It was a worn out letter written on a very old piece of paper. It was barely holding together. He looked at the handwriting. It was written in code. "I know this code."

"I thought you would. That's why I brought it to you."

"I invented it." Mutt shook his head. "I can't believe that she actually used it." He read aloud, "'Indy, I don't have much time so I'll try to explain as much as possible. I was kidnapped by Max. She is holding me somewhere in the Sahara desert along with Caty. She claims that Excalibur is close. I fear if she finds that blade many more horrible things are going to happen. Please hurry, I'm tired of being the damsel in distress. Mutt, I need your help. Indy is too old to for this sort of thing. No offense. Love, Marion.'" Mutt looked up from the letter. "Caty's there. I can't believe it. I have to go."

"Wait, Mutt. The Sahara desert is huge. How will you know where she is?"

"That's why Mom sent this letter to you." he smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey, sorry for the wait. I was having semi-writers block and I had to update some of my other stories. Anyway, here it is. I don't own anything._

**Chapter Five**

Indy studied the map in his journal. They had moved to the living room. Mutt was standing behind his father, looking over his shoulder.

"Why don't I just take it with me?" Mutt suggested. He had donned Indy's old hat.

"You can't. If you were captured, you would be handing Max the location of Excalibur."

He sighed. "If Max _ever _captures you, _don't_ send that to me."

Indy chuckled. "I won't. I'll hide it." he'd told Mutt how he had found the Holy Grail, including all the details he could think of about his son's grandfather.

"Do you know where they are?"

"I know where they could be." he pointed to the bottom left corner of the page. "They could be here, where I think the entrance to Camelot is. Or..." he pointed to the top right corner. "here."

"Dad, those are completely different locations. Why would they be _there_?" he waved his hand at the last place Indy had pointed.

"Because...that's another historical place. There might be some kind of clue there."

"But...that's in Egypt. Why would there be...wait. Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Uh huh. Some carvings were found that point to Camelot and, possibly, Excalibur."

"But...why?"

Indy shrugged. "All I know is that they're there. Max would need someone to translate...maybe that's why she took Caty _and _Marion.

"But...they can't translate anything, well Caty can...a little. But Mom?"

"I think she's using them as bait to get us there."

Mutt nodded. "Makes sense." he studied the map carefully, committing it to memory. "I'll be going then."

"Remember, the field five mi-"

"Five miles south from here. I know." he licked his lips. "Listen, CJ tends to...disappear when I'm not around so...keep an eye on her, will you?"

"Disappear? How could a teenage girl _disappear_?"

Mutt shook his head. "Just watch her. Make sure she doesn't leave."

"Okay, son. If it makes you feel better, I will. And say 'Hi' to April for me."

"Who's April?"

"You'll see."

Mutt smiled and shook his head. "See you later, Dad."

"Bye, Mutt." Indy, enviously, watched his son walk out toward adventure.

* * *

Mutt pulled up next to the small cargo plane sitting in the field. He turned off his motorcycle and hit the kickstand. In the fading sunlight, he could make out the shadow of a young teenage girl that was probably sixteen. She waved at him and ran her hand along the plane.

Mutt, hesitantly, waved back. He crossed over to her. "Hi. Uh...are you April?"

She giggled. "Yes. That's me. You must be Mutt." She spoke with a light Asian accent. April held out her hand. Mutt nodded and took it. April had dark hair and brilliant blue eyes.

"So...what do you do?"

"I'm a pilot. This hunk of metal" she tapped the plane. "no offense- is Charlie. Isn't she beautiful?"

"I...guess." Mutt believed the "no offense" was spoken to the plane.

"You don't have to lie. It's all my father could afford. Charlie was a graduation gift."

"Cool. So...who was your father?" he knew that Indy must have some connection with her. Otherwise, she wouldn't have been so willing to take him so far with a few minutes' notice.

"That might be a good story for the flight. It's going to be a long one." after seeing his worried face added. "Don't worry. I took a big nap today, regardless of when Dr. Jones asked me to do a favor."

"Good. But...when _did_ he ask?"

"Just wait. I'll explain everything when we're in the air. Let's get this baby started up, shall we?" She walked over to a door in the side of the plane, swung it open, and disappeared inside. Mutt, carefully, followed.

Inside, was just an empty cargo area and a curtain separating the cockpit from the rest of the plane. Seeing that April wasn't present, Mutt pushed back the curtain. She had started Charlie and was now double and triple checking everything. He took the co-pilot's seat and strapped himself in.

"You ready?" she yelled over the engines roar from her seat.

He nodded, a little nervous about a sixteen year old piloting an old rusty plane halfway across the world.

"Okay. Here we go!" she pulled up gently and the plane lifted off easy. Charlie gained speed as she accelerated up toward the heavens.

"Um...d-do you have to go so f-fast?" Mutt asked. He only liked speed when he was in control of it and he didn't feel like dying at the moment.

April laughed. "Relax. We'll level off in a few moments." He didn't speak until the plane slowed down. Charlie slowly leveled off very high in the sky. April smirked as she watched the horizon.

"What?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I thought you could handle a little speed, being a adventure sort of guy."

"Well, this is different than a booby trap. We could've crashed!"

"But we didn't and that's the most important thing. What do you want to know?"

"Um...nothing." he didn't feel inclined to chat with the person who controlled the outcome of his life.

"It's okay..." she glanced over at him. "Mutt. You can talk with me. I've flown so many times...it's like walking."

"Uh...okay...who's your dad?"

"My dad. He knew Dr. Jones. He helped him find the Sankara stones. I hear-"

"Hold on a second...was he _Short Round_?" he couldn't believe this.

"Yes...but he likes to go by Will now."

"Will? That's..."

"Weird. I know. He said that some singer went by Willey so..."

"I can see that. What did he tell you?"

"What do you mean?"

"About how he helped _my_ dad."

"Oh. Not much. What did Dr. Jones tell you?"

"Why do you always call him 'Dr. Jones'?"

"It's what my dad called him and that's what I call him. It must be weird hearing that. You're a 'Dr. Jones' too."

"No, it's okay. I was just wondering. Anyway, would you like to know?"

"About their adventure?"

"Yes."

"Sure. Shoot."

"Okay. Well, when Da- Dr. Jones told me, he started it in a club..." Mutt spoke much like his father had but he focused the story on Short Round. He spoke for a long time but not long enough. "And...that's pretty much it."

April nodded. "Cool. I'd like to tell a story like that someday."

"Maybe you will. What's the plan after you drop me off?"

"I...there really isn't a plan. I was just going to refuel and head back home."

"Maybe...never mind. I think...Shorty might be mad if his daughter doesn't show up in a few days."

"_Don't_ call him 'Shorty'. He could be mad but...then again if something goes wrong, I'll decide."

"But we're not crashing...right?"

April laughed. "No. Charlie's a good girl. She'll hold out." with her right hand she reached out and brushed the wall. "Hold together, baby. Hold together."

They stayed silent for a few hours before a beeping sound filled the cabin. April's face went pale. She checked all the instruments. "Crap. This is bad."

"What is it?" Mutt asked frantically. She ignored him and started flipping switches and pressing buttons. "April?! What's wrong?!"

She explained without stopping her activities. "The engines are failing. I can't believe I trusted her! April, you're such an idiot!"

"WHAT!"

April stood up and glanced down out the window. "Good. We're falling...slowly." she pushed the auto pilot button and left with a swish of the curtain.

* * *

Indy was sitting on the edge of his bed. He wanted to sleep but couldn't. He was worried about Mutt. He couldn't help but wonder if him and April would land safely. He also couldn't forget what Mutt had said about his daughter.

"She disappears?" Indy said to no one. He passed a hand over his face. "She disappears!" he jumped up as fast as he could and headed toward his granddaughter's room. Finally reaching his destination, he flung the door open to an empty room. The bed was absent of CJ. She was nowhere else in the room. The window was open, a breeze rattling the curtains. He shook his head in disbelief. "Damn it, Mutt! Why didn't you tell me before?"

"What's the dig deal? Some people like to sleep, you know." Sam's voice echoed in the hallway behind him.

Indy turned around slowly and whispered. "She's gone."

Sam raised his eyebrows. "CJ?" he remembered when she had disappeared before but why now? He pushed past his grandfather and examined the room. She hadn't left a note this time. "This is crap."

"I know. Do you know where she went?"

Sam entered his sister's room and reached under the bed. He pulled out a small journal. "This might tell us."

"Her dairy? You're just the perfect brother, aren't you?"

"Actually," he stood up. "she prefers it to be called a journal. She says it makes her feel less girlie. First page."

Indy held out his hand. Sam gave him the dairy/journal. He flipped to the newest entry. It was in code. "I've seen this before...she writes in hieroglyphs?"

"Most of them she makes up herself." he moved around his grandfather so he could see over his shoulder. "That one..." he pointed to a certain symbol. "means Dad. I think."

"What about that one?" he pointed to a shape that looked sort of like a dog.

"That's me...no, that's not right. _That_ one is me." he pointed to a symbol that held a little person and a "S". Sam rubbed his chin. "I think that one's you."

"Why would it be _me_?"

"You _are_ named after a dog."

"But...I picked that name and so did you, Sam."

"Just saying."

"How would she know that?"

"We can aske her when we find her but let's just read the note already." Sam studied the page and was already decoding it in his head. "She stole away."

"What do you mean?"

"She stole away in a plane that is in a field five miles south from here."

**I'm sorry for the cut off but yeah. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

_I've been having inspiration lately so here's the next chapter. I don't own Indiana Jones._

**Chapter six**

Indiana gazed at the sunrise in deep thought. How could CJ do something like this? She seemed nice. He sighed and passed a hand over his face. He would not just sit here. He didn't know when they would be back.

"Are you going after them?" Sam asked. He was standing in the doorway.

"Yes," Indy answered. "but you're not coming. I don't want to bring you into this."

"My sister _and_ my dad are halfway across the world and you're asking me to stay put? I'm going. I don't care what you say."

"You're just like your father. Stubborn."

"Please. I can't stand not knowing what's going to happen to them."

Indy looked into his grandson's eyes. He could see pain and confusion. He didn't want Sam to feel that way. "Okay, you can come. Go get dressed."

"You're not lying, right?"

"No, I'm not lying. Go." Sam ran upstairs. Indy dressed himself like he would have in the old days minus the hat. He was going to miss it.

Sam came down the stairs. "Let's go!"

"Calm down, son. It's not that exciting."

"Whatever." They headed out the door and to the airport.

* * *

"April!" Mutt yelled in despair. "Why is that good?"

"We're low enough to use the parachutes!" she answered. "And it'll take a good thirty minutes to crash Charlie. Here." she handed him a parachute and slipped one on herself. "That's weird."

"What else?" Mutt asked. He was tired of surprises.

"I know I put three there but now there's only two."

"We'll discuss this when we're on stable ground." he pulled her to the door which he kicked open.

"Okay. On three. One...two...three!" April said. They jumped to safety.

Mutt looked up at the blue sky spread out before him. It was an awesome feeling. He deployed his chute and landed. After disposing the white cloth, he looked around. April had landed safely and was working on getting out of her chute. He noticed another parachute a few feet away. Curious, he moved closer. He could hear two voices arguing.

"Stop struggling. You're making this harder."

"I would if you were doing it right. There, happy?"

"Happy to be away from you? Yeah."

"Oh, come on, Nick. You didn't mean that."

"Yes, I did, CJ. I can't believe I followed you."

"It was your choice don't get mad at me."

"I'm not. Hence the 'I'."

"Whatever." the white material had finally settled around them. Mutt could see CJ and Nick glaring at each other.

"CJ, what are you doing here?" Mutt asked, anger dripping from his words.

"I wanted to have an adventure. You can't keep me locked up."

"When we get home, you will be. Nick, what on Earth did my daughter do to get you to agree to this madness? Your parents are probably worried sick."

"Actually, sir." Nick said. "I kinda followed her onto the plane. She didn't even know I was there until I had to share a parachute with her." he glared at CJ.

"Regardless, of that." April butted in, forcing a fake smile along with her obvious sarcasm. "We're in the middle of the biggest desert on the planet with no food or water. _And_ we have no clue were we are!"

Nick sighed. "You're such a downer. What's your name?"

"I'm April and you're Nick. Nice to meet you."

"I'm CJ." CJ added.

"Yes, you are. Now that we all know each other, can we head toward civilization?"

Mutt said. "Do you know where that is?"

"I think it's that way." she pointed to her right.

"Okay, let's go."

"Not so fast." the vicious and cruel voice of Max Anderson said. "I'm need of your assistance, Dr. Jones."

Everyone stared at Max. As usual, she was wearing her purple mask. Mutt spoke first. "I will never in a million years help you find Excalibur."

She laughed her evil laugh. "Maybe this will change your mind. Bring her here, boys." Her goons brought forward a struggling figure. It turned out to be Caty. She looked tired and tattered. She'd been in captivity for almost two years.

"Mom!" Caty yelled in delight and ran toward her. Caty broke free and hugged her daughter. A huge smile broke out on both of their faces. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too, sweetheart." Caty replied. It was wonderful to hear her voice again. "Let me see you." she held CJ at arms length. "You've grown up a lot in two years."

"Mom, you look the same."

"I know, sweetie. Nick, April, come here." April was surprised that Caty knew her name but went to her anyway. "I could use a group hug." they all hugged her. After a few minutes, Caty went to her husband.

They kissed, not caring who was watching. Nick gagged and CJ elbowed him. Caty pulled away and smiled. "I've been waitng for that for a long time."

"So was I." Mutt said. "I love you, Caty."

"I love you too, Mutt. I never want to leave you _ever_ again."

"Me neither."

Max broke through their wave of happiness. "I've put up with this long enough. Follow me." her goons surrounded them and pushed them toward a circle of tents. "Put them in this one except Dr. Jones and the girl." Caty, April, and Nick were shoved into a tent. Mutt and CJ were left alone. Max walked toward a bigger tent. They were pushed inside. The "Little Devil" sat at the lone table and rested her feet on top of it. There was enough food on the table to feed everyone two times over. Mutt and CJ stayed back, unsure of what she wanted. Max picked up a bowl of grapes and started eating. "Come, sit. You may eat your fill. I'm not trying to kill you...yet." she chuckled.

They, hesitantly sat in the two chairs across from her. "What do you want, Max?" Mutt asked.

"I need your help. Both of you know where a certain ancient artifact is and I'd like to find it."

"But CJ doesn't kn-" Mutt started.

"Dad," she put a hand on his arm. "there are many things you don't know about me. This is one of them."

"Thank you for that update." the evil teenager said. "But right now I'd like to speak with just the girl. I'll talk to you later, Dr. Jones." she snapped her fingers. "Take him outside, boys."

Two burly men dragged Mutt outside the tent. He strained against them, trying to get back in but failed. He gave up and tried to hear what they were saying. He could only hear the tone of their voices. A gunshot rang out. His heart accelerated. He didn't want to lose his little girl. It would be horrible. He didn't want to go in there and see her lifeless body on the ground with Max laughing at his expression.

A few minutes later, they pushed him back through the entrance. He looked around wildly. "Where is she?" he demanded of Max.

She was still sitting at the table, eating grapes. Mutt hadn't noticed that Max was acting differently until now. She seemed more like herself. Maybe, she found pleasure in seeing him tremble.

"She's been taken care of. Please, sit down."

Mutt couldn't believe his ears. He was frozen in place. She was gone. CJ, his little girl, was gone forever. A lone tear traced his cheek. He held back the rest. He wouldn't show weakness in front of Max. He slowly lowered himself into the chair across from her. "What gives you the right to cause so much pain? You're an evil little..." he couldn't express his anger.

"What gives me the right? Do you really want to know? Eternal life. When you live forever you have to pass the time somehow."

"So...you _do_ use the Grail!"

"You could say that. But that's not the main issue right now. Will you help me? Because I can bring you wonderful wife in here."

Mutt answered quickly. he didn't want anyone else to get hurt. "No, I'll help. Just don't hurt anyone else."

"Agreed. Take him to the others." the goons led Mutt to the other tent. He was pushed inside.

Everyone looked up at him. They were all probably wondering were CJ was. How would he tell them?

**I know you all probably hate me right now but I planned this from the beginning. review! It does wonderful things.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

_I have something to confess. I almost cried when I wrote the last chapter. i planned it from the beginning but it was still sad. I don't own Indiana Jones._

**Chapter seven**

"Where's CJ?" Caty asked.

"Uh..." Mutt couldn't bring himself to say it. He was still sad about it. He didn't feel like repeating the horrible news. "she's still talking with Max. She should be done soon."

"What did she want?" April asked.

"She wanted my help. The usual." he answered. He sat down next to his mother. "How have you been?" he asked.

Marion shrugged. "Okay. I'm glad you got the letter. I knew Indy would bring it to you."

"Yeah, Mom. You planned well." he studied the sandy floor.

"So...Caty." April said. "How did you know my name?"

Caty sighed. "Marion told me. She was telling me about Indy's adventures. She added you into the story as like a background of your father. He was a very big help to him."

"I know. Mutt told me on the way over here...before we crashed."

"That's what I thought had happened. Max's agents sabotaged your plane before you took off. She was bragging to us."

"Well, at least I know that Charlie could've made it."

Caty was confused. "Charlie?"

April smiled. "That's my plane. Did you know that my father calls himself Will now?"

"No, I didn't know that. Very interesting."

"Yeah but that's how he is. Interesting."

Nick couldn't take it anymore. "When is CJ coming back? I need someone to talk to."

Mutt looked up at Nick. He would be very depressed if he told him. Him and CJ practically grew up together. He made a choice in that moment. It would be best if they found out from him instead of from Max. "Um...everyone?" they all looked at him. "I have some...news."

Caty was concerned. Mutt looked horribly sad. "What is it, honey?" she asked.

"It's about CJ. She's not going to be back soon. Well, she's not going to be back ever. She's...d-dead. Max killed her."

Nobody spoke. Everyone was frozen in shock. Could this be true? Could their beloved CJ be dead?

* * *

"Stop squirming. We'll land in a few minutes." Indy said.

Sam couldn't take it. He'd been sitting on the plane for almost ten hours. He wanted to see CJ and Mutt. He would be bouncing off the walls if Indy didn't keep him restrained.

"Sorry, I just want to see them." Sam said.

"I know."

When the plane landed, they picked up their luggage and headed toward the closest hotel in Egypt. Indy looked around the street. There were several burly men eyeing them. He knew what was going on.

"Sam." Indy whispered. "We need a diversion."

"Why?" Sam whispered back. He looked around and saw the men. "Right. I'll come up with something."

"We don't have that long."

"I know. Follow my lead." Sam spoke in his normal voice. "Let's head to a hotel. That's a good one." he pointed to a building in front of them.

"Okay, Sam." they entered the building. Sam started for the stairs. "What are you doing?"

"Trust me. Come on." he flew up the stairs.

"You know, I can't go that fast."

"Well, they're coming. Hurry!" Sam waited on the first landing, holding a vase he stole from the lobby over the edge. The first goon opened the door. He dropped it on his head. He collapsed. "Yes!" Sam yelled in delight.

"I don't know what I would've done without you." Indy said. "Got anything else? There was more than one."

"I came prepared." Sam pulled out a rock the size of a baseball. He came down the stairs so he could see the door clearly. Another goon came in. He aimed and threw the rock. It struck the back of his head and he fell. "Two down one to go." Sam looked up at Indy. "Do you have anything?"

"Yeah but I'm using it." Indy readied his whip. The door opened revealing a young girl. She looked around, terror clearly shown on her face. She ran back out screaming. Indy shrugged. "Oops."

Sam chuckled. "Come on, let's go." they exited the stairs and ended up on the roof. Sam went over to the edge, breathing heavily. "Do you see him?"

Indy went over to the opposite edge. "No. I think he's gone."

"Don't jump to conclusions so fast." a sinister and young voice said.

Indy cursed under his breath. "Sam, how far is it to the ground?"

"What?"

"Just answer the question!"

"Um...not far. Why?"

"We have to jump!"

"Are you insane?! No."

"Do you want to get captured?"

"No but-"

Indy ran over to Sam. "On three! One..." the door opened slightly. "two..." Max was on the roof, laughing her head off. "three!" they jumped off and landed on an awning, then they jumped to the ground. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Sam smiled. "No. We have to get out of here."

"I don't think that's happening." two goons restrained them. Max jumped down from the roof easily. "Why hello, Dr. Jones...there's two of you know, isn't there?" she said. She turned to Sam. "Who's this?" she started messing with Sam's hair. "Is this your little grandson? He looks like you." she stepped back. "Let's go meet the rest of the family, shall we?"

* * *

The sadness that filled the tent was unbearable. Even Marion cried. She didn't get a chance to meet her granddaughter. April just looked depressed. She didn't really know her all that well. That night, they all cried themselves to sleep. The next morning, they were greeted with a surprise.

Caty was already awake when Indy and Sam were pushed into the tent. Sam looked around. "Mom! It's really you!" he embraced her as hard as he could. Indy was catching up with Marion. Nick didn't gag this time.

Mutt smiled at his father. "Didn't take long for Max to find you, did it?"

Indy smiled in return. "Not long at all. It's good to see you, son."

"You too, Dad."

Indy nodded in April's direction. "April, how was the flight?"

"It was okay until we crashed." she answered.

"It happens sometimes."

"Yeah, I guess."

Nick sat next to Indy. "Sorry about all the name calling."

"It's okay." he hugged him and scanned the tent. "Where's CJ?"

Marion patted his shoulder. "Honey, she's...gone. I'm sorry."

Indy couldn't believe his ears. "W-who?"

"Max."

"I'm gonna-" he started toward the entrance of the tent.

"Dad," Mutt stopped him. "don't go and get yourself killed."

"Your right, Mutt. It's no use." he sat back down. "I can't believe it."

"Neither can we." Nick said.

A few minutes later, Indy and Mutt were herded into Max's tent. She was sitting in the same position as she had before. Like she'd never moved. "Hello, Dr. Jones and Dr. Jones." she stood up and circled the two, studying each intensly. "You two are a very interesting pair. Please, sit down. I can be nicer than you think."

Indiana wanted to jump at Max and strangle her. He sat down, trying to think of a way to escape. "What do you want? What more can you take from us?"

She chuckled. "I can take information, family, and I can take you lives but I see no reason to do that."

"But you tried to before." Mutt said.

"I was foolish then." she began to twirl something in her fingers. "Do you know what this is?" she showed them the object she'd been messing with. It was a blue compass except it didn't have any of the cardinal directions. There was an "A" printed in delicat manuscrpit at the top and an arrow pointing toward it. It glowed faintly in her hand.

"I think it's King Arthur's compass." Indy said. "It supposedly leads to Camelot."

"Correct but it only works for the pure of heart. So, obivously, I cannot use it."

"Yeah, considering how many crimes you've commited." Mutt said under his breath.

"Thank you. Anyway, I just want to see if either of you can use it. You first." she pointed to Indy.

Indiana glanced around. The guards blocked the enterance. He couldn't get out without having to fight past them. He gently took the compass and let it settle in his palm. It was cold at first but gradualy began to warm up. The painted arrow began to spin but stopped abruptly in the same place it had started from. It turned ice cold against his skin. He set it down on the table.

"Your turn." Max said to Mutt. He picked up the compass, his hand shaking fiercely. It was warm to the touch. It only got hotter as the arrow spun. The same thing occured. He set it back on the table.

"Take them back, boys. Bring the women this time." she didn't seem disapointed by their failures.

Indy was fuming the whole rest of the day. He couldn't think of anything else but who was behind the mask. Who could be so horrible? Who could kill people without a second thought? Who was Max Anderson?


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight**

Indiana and Mutt were pushed into the tent and Caty and Marion were pulled out.

"What happened, Dad?" Sam asked.

Mutt sat next to his son. "Max has King Arthur's compass. She wants to see if any of us can use it."

"Can you use it?" April asked.

Indy shook his head. "No. She's going to see if Marion and Caty can use it."

"I wonder if CJ could've used it." Nick said.

"We'll never find out, Nick. She's gone." Mutt said, his vision blurring with unshed tears. He swallowed the lump in his throat. He glanced over at his son. He was surprised to see April glancing over at him. He frowned.

Sam followed his father's gaze. He smiled and looked at April. April smiled back. When she looked away, he whispered to his dad. "I think she likes me."

Mutt smiled and shook his head. Caty and Marion were pushed back inside. Gruff voices ordered that the boys come now. Sam kissed April's hand and left with Nick.

Mutt hugged Caty and Indy hugged Marion.

"April," Caty said. "she's gonna want you next. If the boys can't use it."

April nodded. "You couldn't use it?"

She shook her head. "Neither of us. It only works for the pure of heart." she sat down next to Mutt. "How many times has that come up in _all_ the myths?" she muttered to herself. "Pure of heart. Whatever."

Mutt couldn't help but smile. "Too many times to count."

Caty looked up at her husband. "I'm just frustrated, that's all."

"I know, Caty, I know."

Nick and Sam stumbled in. April, regretfully, stepped out. She was ushered by the guards inside the bigger tent. She was greeted by Max's lounging figure.

"Hello." she said. "I'm guessing your April. Please, sit down." she waved toward an empty chair.

April glanced around then, hesitantly, sat down. She spotted the compass almost immediately. She eyed it with curiosity.

Max followed her gaze. "Go ahead. Pick it up."

She picked it up slowly, letting her thin fingers savor the warmth radiating from it. Instinctively, she let it drop into her palm. There was no change in the compass's temperature as the painted arrow spun. It was moving so fast that it was blinding to look at it. Finally, the arrow settled in a southwest position.

Max smiled widely. "It works." she consulted her maps that had been recently laid out on the table. "Pack it up, boys. Were heading south."

The guards started moving around, packing up objects in small suitcases and taking down the tent. April surreptitiously stuffed the compass up her sleeve. Max compensated. "You." she pointed to one of the goons. His head snapped up and he instantly abandoned what he was doing. "Keep an eye on her. Make sure she doesn't get away." seeing April's shocked face added. "If you insist on keeping the compass with you, I'm forced to watch you closely." she smiled.

April swallowed and shook out her sleeve. Arthur's compass dropped on the table.

"Good girl." Max said. "Take her back to the others."

April was herdered back into the small tent. Everyone looked up as she walked in. She kept her head down, knowing that she'd just helped Max.

Indy was curious. He watched her sit next to Sam. "So...what happened, April?" he asked.

April looked at him. "It...worked. We're heading south." she said in a small voice.

"What did it do?" Mutt said, fully interested. "I mean, when you held it."

She frowned, secretly wondering why he was so interested. "It was...warm when I picked it up. Then the arrow spun really fast and...pointed in a random direction." she shrugged. "It wasn't much."

Indy smiled. "Amazing. It was cold when I picked it up."

Sam nodded. "Yeah. It was cold. Nick?"

"Me too." Nick said.

Everyone else agreed.

Indy scratched his chin. "This is something...bigger than anything I've went through."

"Dad," Mutt said. "you found the Ark of the Covenant _and_ the Holy Grail. What's bigger than that?"

"This, I guess. We're going to travel a lot tonight. If I remember my map correctly."

Nick groaned. "Great. Just what I need." everyone looked at him. "What?"

"It's nothing, Nick." Sam said. "Forget it."

A gruff voice ordered them to get out of the tent. Everyone filled out reluctantly. They watched as the tents were packed up and placed in jeeps. They were pushed into the cramped cargo area of the second jeep. There was one in front and one behind theirs.

"Why does she have so much stuff?" Indiana asked. "Usually, they pack light."

Mutt shook his head. "She's not the usual. She probably has some precious mementos from her past crimes. She..." he glanced at the other occupants, unsure if they were ready for it. "lived a long time." he said under his breath. Only his father heard him.

They sat in silence as the jeep bounced over the dunes. Indy couldn't help but wonder if he was right. If the entrance to Camelot is where he thought it should be. He thought deep into the night, racking his brain for some ingenious escape plan.

He looked around finally and saw the only one still awake besides himself and the driver was April. She sat across from him. She glanced at him and immediately looked away when she met his gaze.

Curious, he spoke. "April?"

She, reluctantly, turned her head to face him. "Yes?"

"I was wondering...you just seem so..." he trailed off trying to find the right word.

"Depressed?" she offered.

"I wasn't going to say that..."

"Do you have a point, Dr. Jones?"

He nodded. "Yeah, why have you been so...quiet lately?" as far as he knew, she was the most outgoing person he'd ever met.

She sighed and studied her fingers. "Well, being kidnapped might be it."

He shook his head. "That's not it. What's bugging you?"

She swallowed and looked up. "I feel like a criminal for some reason."

When she didn't elaborate, he asked. "Why?"

"I wish I knew what I was getting myself into. I mean, I'm sure my dad never went through anything like this and-"

"April, it's a simple question."

"Sorry." she took a deep breath. "I feel guilty for helping...Max." she looked out into the endless desert.

He nodded in understanding. "You know, April. It's not your fault that it works for you. It just happened."

She didn't look away. "I know that but I can't help feeling guilty. It's like...like a bad dream...and I can't wake up. Somehow, I find myself thinking that I'd rather die than betray everyone."

"Whoa, April. I think that's a little extreme. Sure, you'd wish that you couldn't use the compass but...I don't think you deserve to die for that. It's not your fault."

She sighed heavily. "I know. Charlie crashing wasn't my fault either but I still feel guilty about that."

Indy smiled slightly. "I know you feel responsible...but your not. It's okay, April. Just let it go."

She sighed. "I wish it was that easy." she looked at him. "Did my dad _really_ burn you?"

He smiled. "Yeah. Got the scar to prove it." he patted his hip.

She repositioned herself so she didn't have to turn her head to look at him. "Did you really cut that bridge?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"So it was all true."

"Why do you say that? You thought- who told you?"

"Well, my dad told me bits and pieces but it was...Mutt who told me the whole thing."

"Why do you think-"

"Well, I always thought my dad was making it up or over exaggerating. And -no offense- something about Mutt is just..."

He nodded. "I know." he smiled. "It felt that way when I met him."

She seemed a little confused. "How- when did you met him?"

"Well, I'd say he was about eighteen...nineteen."

"Wow. You didn't know?"

He shook his head. "Nope."

"That had to be weird."

"Tell me about it. The hardest thing was getting him to go back to school. He's so stubborn."

She smiled and leaned back. "Thank you." she whispered.

"For what?"

"For...reassuring me. You're a very nice man, Dr. Jones." her eyes closed and, no matter how much she fought it, she fell asleep.

Indy smiled and looked out at the endless sea of the desert. Sleep would catch him eventually.


End file.
